The process for recovering from a situation in which compromising activity has been detected for access data associated with a user is cumbersome. First, the user must realize that the compromising activity has occurred. However, this is not a simple task as compromising activity is often not transparent. As a result, there is typically a delay from the time that the compromising activity occurred to the time that the user recognized that their access data may have been compromised. For example, conventional systems involve an entity that analyzes use of the user's access data to determine whether the access data may have been compromised. Upon the entity's analysis, the entity may call the user to confirm whether the access data was compromised. However, these calls typically require the user to verbally provide identification data among other authentication information, which is time-consuming and inefficient.
Additionally, after the user authorizes disabling the use of compromised access data, there is a further delay until the user can receive new access data. For example, the user may have to wait to receive paper confirmation or perform an additional registration process online or over the phone in order to receive the new access data. This delay limits the user's ability to request access to a resource, which is inconvenient. It would be desirable to provide the user with the ability to utilize the new access data as soon as possible.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.